


Good Morning

by csichick_2



Series: Big Damn AU [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Oliver wake up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For 1_million_words Weekend Challenge. Song title inspiration: "Good Morning Good Morning" by The Beatles.

When Oliver first wakes up, he’s confused by the weight on his chest. He opens one eye and finds that at some point during the night, Percy decided to use him as a pillow. They’d been dating almost two years, since mid-way through third year, but this was the first time they’d slept in the same bed, even though they’d first had sex the month before. Though now that Oliver knows Percy’s claim of needing personal space are bullshit, he sees no reason for them to not do this every night.

Percy wakes up shortly after, blinking a few times. Oliver grabs Percy’s glasses from the nightstand and hands them to him. “Morning, love,” he murmurs.

Percy puts his glasses on and tries to pull away, only to be stopped by Oliver. “But it must have been uncomfortable having me on top of you like that,” Percy protests.

“You’re the one that claimed to need personal space, not me,” Oliver replies. “I quite like having you this close.”

Percy blushes. “I may have been wrong about the personal space thing.”

Oliver kisses him softly. “Does this mean I get you in my bed every night, then?”

“I don’t know about every night, but I’m not opposed to it happening again.”

Oliver smiles. “I’ll count that as a win. You know it’s a good thing it’s just the two of us here and we don’t have any other roommates.”

Percy groans. “Don’t remind me.”


End file.
